


You're Brilliant!

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comforting words from the MJN crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Brilliant!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling sad - hence, have the crew of our favorite airdot attempting to cheer up a passenger. (This isn't so much a fic as a drabbly hug. Have it anyway, particularly if you're feeling down in any way.)

MARTIN: Um, hello. I’m Martin Crieff – Captain, actually, CAPTAIN Martin Crieff. Anyway, I was just passing, and I thought maybe I should – I mean, as your captain it’s my job to – I just wanted to see if you needed – well basically what I mean to say is ARE YOU ALRIGHT? 

DOUGLAS: Are you coming, Martin?

MARTIN: Yes, I am, it’s just – this person back here.

DOUGLAS: I wouldn't be _too_ surprised by the fact that there’s a person there, Martin, given that it is a _passenger flight_.

MARTIN: No, I mean – they’re crying.

DOUGLAS: Well, it’s no wonder, with you standing in front of them.

MARTIN: _Douglas_.

DOUGLAS: Alright, I’m here.

MARTIN: Good. Um, can you – tell us what’s wrong, at all? Is there anything I can do?

DOUGLAS: Martin, don’t interrogate the poor person.

MARTIN: I wasn't _interrogating_ them, I was just trying to find out if we could help!

DOUGLAS: Well, we might not be able to solve their problem – after all, we do have to fly a plane in fifteen minutes – but we can certainly try to comfort them.

MARTIN: Com…fort… yes, we can try it… and of course there’s also Arthur to help out.

DOUGLAS: How could I forget. I’ll go and get him, shall I? [walking away]

MARTIN: Is he gone? Okay. Look, I’m sure that – whatever the matter is – even if it’s quite a big problem, actually, or if it’s something that you can’t do anything about, or – actually, let me start again. You can get through this. I promise. The important thing to remember, at least in my experience, is that you are not a failure. You might laugh to hear me say that, actually – and you’d be right to! At first glance, what am I? I’m an unpaid airline pilot, I have to work as a man with a van, I failed my instrument rating and took thousands of pounds and seven tries to get my license as a pilot, everyone always thinks Douglas is the captain – but all of that isn't WHO I AM. That’s only WHAT I DO. And I do it because I’m a pilot, that’s what I am, and as long as I keep on trying and trying then I can’t be a failure, because even if things go wrong – and things go wrong even for people like Douglas sometimes – they’ll be a step in the right direction. So, never give up! O-of course, that might not have been what you needed to hear, but -

DOUGLAS: Of course it was.

MARTIN: Douglas! How long have you been listening?!

DOUGLAS: Oh, long enough. Arthur’s just coming, by the way.

MARTIN: Right, well. While we wait, do you have anything to add?

DOUGLAS: Oh, I think I might have a few pearls of wisdom I can pass on. Nothing up to the standard of Captain Martin Motivation, of course -

MARTIN: Ha ha. Could you take this seriously, please.

DOUGLAS: Certainly, Captain. Well, I suppose what I want to say is that life isn't perfect, not for anyone – not even for people like me. Everyone has trouble along the way. The important thing is, you've got to remember, there are good times as well. It’s like – well, it’s like flying G-ERTI. Of course, there’s turbulence, and bits of the plane break off, and there’s an ever-present risk of crashing – but there are also blue skies to fly in, beautiful sunsets, word games to play, orchids to smuggle –

MARTIN: Smuggling is not a good thing, Douglas!

DOUGLAS: - and so on, and et cetera. The point is, if we decided to crash GERTI every time a bit dropped off of her, then we’d very rapidly not have a plane at all, and if we didn't have a plane then we wouldn't be able to experience any of the good or the bad parts of flying. I guess what it boils down to is that, as they say, it gets better. And if I might dare to venture it, I think that you’re the sort of person who can make it get not only better, but positively wonderful. So have faith in yourself!

ARTHUR: Hi, chaps! What’s going on? Aren't we going?

MARTIN: Arthur! Yes, we’ll be taking off in just a bit, but first – we've been trying to cheer up this person, but it’s not really our area, and we were wondering if you could help us out.

ARTHUR: Of course, Skip! Oh, I wish I’d known, I would have brought some pineapple juice. Anyway – hello there, I’m Arthur! This is Skip, and this is Douglas, and – I don’t know where Mum is but it’s probably good she’s not here because she was just talking to Herc and it sounded a bit shouty. And I don’t know who you are, but don’t tell me – I’ll guess!

DOUGLAS: Arthur Shappey, master of deduction.

ARTHUR: Wow – like Sherlock Holmes! Okay. I deduce that… you are brilliant. No, seriously, I mean it! You’re an absolutely brilliant person, and you’re very important, and I’m sorry that you’re sad, because crying is no fun at all, particularly the kind where you go all shuddery and it feels like you’re trying to swallow a tennis ball. Oh! I know, we could try tossing apples! That always cheers me up.

DOUGLAS: Heaven knows why.

MARTIN: Arthur, you might want to try some advice that doesn't rely on them having an apple.

ARTHUR: You’re asking me for advice?

MARTIN: Well, you are the cheeriest person we know.

ARTHUR: Brilliant! Okay then. Well, whenever I’m sad –

DOUGLAS: I didn't know Arthur was capable of being sad.

ARTHUR: Oh, everyone gets sad sometimes! The best way that I know to cheer up is to find little things that make you really happy.

DOUGLAS: Like tossing apples?

ARTHUR: Yeah! The world is really brilliant, and if you pay attention to all of the little brilliant things then it makes the bad things less scary. And I think you’re brilliant.

CAROLYN: [approaching] Arthur will you please go and get the galley ready for take-off!

ARTHUR: Be with you in a bit, Mum! I was just busy cheering up a passenger.

CAROLYN: Why?

ARTHUR: Well, because … I don’t know why they were sad. But they were crying.

CAROLYN: Yes, well, I don’t see how you harassing them is going to help.

MARTIN: It wasn't _harassment_ , Carolyn, it was being nice!

CAROLYN: Oh, you’re there too, are you? Don’t tell me you've got Douglas over there as well.

DOUGLAS: Certainly not – that would be absolutely ridiculous, wouldn't it?

CAROLYN: Good Lord. Well, anyway, all of you – scat.

ARTHUR: But Mum! What about them?

CAROLYN: Well, you've done your bit, haven’t you – they don’t NEED your help!

ARTHUR: But they’re crying!

CAROLYN: Yes, dear, and it’s very sweet of you to try and cheer them up. But look – I noticed that person as they got on the plane – they’re brave, they’re strong and they’re worthwhile. Obviously your input will help them, but they’re perfectly capable of anything they want to do.

ARTHUR: Yeah, but – we can’t just leave them alone!

CAROLYN: By no means! All I’m saying is, we need to believe in them. We’ll be there if they need us, but they’re amazing because of who they are, not because we’re paying attention to them.

DOUGLAS: How moving.

CAROLYN: Shut up. Now, we need to get this plane in the air. We’ll check on them during the flight, I promise.

ARTHUR: Okay. I’ll be back during the flight with pineapple juice, I promise!

DOUGLAS: Good luck.

MARTIN: I hope we helped, at least a little bit. Um. We’ll be in the flight deck if you need anything. In the meantime, remember that you are… important! And, and amazing. And – 

DOUGLAS: Arthur, I think we’re in need of another adjective. Are you ready?

ARTHUR: Absolutely, Douglas! And -

ALL: _Brilliant!_

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out I haven't posted anything in AGES. Oops. I apologise for my stacks of unfinished fics.  
> Also, I can be found at arthnoldpendragon.tumblr.com nowadays - come find me and let's be friends or something!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
